Addiction
by Demented Pixie1
Summary: [Chapter 1 of 7 up] [An addiction can be hard to break; sometimes it can never be broken. Whether its food, drugs, alcohol, or even love. What happens when an addiction soon becomes deadly? Can it be stopped?]


Summery: An addiction can be hard to break; sometimes it can never be broken. Whether its food, drugs, alcohol, or even love. What happens when an addiction soon becomes deadly? Can it be stopped?

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic ever. I am posting it on FF.net just so I can share it with others. Constructive criticism is welcomed also. It will have 7 parts to it when I am finished, please R&R!

Addiction

By: Demented Pixie

Part 1 of 7

*    *    *

_For just one more taste of the freedom  
No need to medicate my soul  
Just wake each day and be happy  
And let my love for life grow_

*    *    *

A blue haired woman tossed and turned in her sleep, tossing the blankets around as she did so. She was still fast asleep but was off in some bad dream where something other then what happened in life was happening to her right now.

She sat up straight in bed. A cold sweat on her body and her eyes roamed around the dark corners of her room. If she was fully awake she would have known nothing was there but she just had a nightmare and wanted to make sure there was nothing.

One she was sure there was nothing other then the darkness in the corner she let out a breath of air that she had been holding in once she had awakened from the nightmare. These nightmares had been keeping her awake for the past few nights and the only part that she could remember of them once she woke up was a menacing laugh that seemed to be all around.

She shook the thought out of her head and stood up placing her cold feet on the floor which sent shivers rolling up her spine. She stood up out of bed and walked over to a light switch flicking it on.

The light illuminated the dark corners of the room. Nothing was out of order so she knew now she was awake. She walked over to the door in which held her connected bathroom inside and she held onto the handle quickly withdrawing her hand once she touched it.  
  


The metal knob was cold. Colder then usual. She walked over to the heater and looked on the heat measurer on it. It read 41°F on it. She shivered slightly. It was never this cold in here; she usually kept it at about 76°F.

She turned the heater up but nothing happened. She sighed. "It must be broken…." Her voice broke the silence that had bestowed around the room for that past few minutes.  
  


She walked back over to the door and grabbed onto the knob this time ignoring the coldness and turning it opening the door.

As she stepped onto the tile floor another round of shivers ran up her spine causing her to shiver. She stepped onto the small throw rug and turned on the water to the shower waiting as it got hot.

After it was almost as hot as it could go she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the hot spray. The hot water rolled down her body, calming her shivers and relaxing her tense muscles from the dream she had had, well it actually wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

She closed her eyes letting the water flow through her hair but immediately as she did so she hear a woman's' high-pitched scream break through. She quickly darted her eyes opened and stepped out of the shower. She had heard that before and it seemed terribly familiar.

She wrapped a white cotton towel around her wet form and stepped out of the bathroom into her room and then exited her room into the hall of Capsule Corp. There she walked down the hall to her parents' room quietly opening the door to see both her parents sound asleep.

She quietly then closed the door again. "I must've imagined I heard that scream….." she said more to herself then anyone.

She walked back into her room then into the bathroom where she turned off the water and dried herself off then brushing her hair and walking back into her room.

She dug through her closet where she took out a light yellow tank top and a pair of faded flare jeans and her undergarments. She put them all on then went back into her bathroom where she finished putting her hair up, brushed her teeth, and put on some makeup and other items.

*    *    *

After she was finished with doing all she had to do in the bathroom she exited her room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She turned on a small television that was sitting on the counter and then sat down at the table.

She flipped through the tables with the remote until she stopped once she reached CNN. On the top of the screen it read "CNN BREAKING NEWS" and on the bottom it showed headlines from some eye witnesses.

"Here is Jackie with a few witnesses at the crash site….." Said one of the news reporters before the screen switched to show a woman fixing her hair standing next to a man with spiky hair that stuck out in multiple directions.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled out as she stood up and put her hands on the table. On the screen was a picture of Goku who was trying without succession to get the stand Byers out of the area.

*    *    *

Ending Note: Okay, that's all for chapter one. I know it's pretty short but I still need to get the plot started. Next chapter find out what the news is and why Goku happens to be there. As always please review! I will try to get another chapter out soon as long as I get a few reviews so I know people are reading this.


End file.
